dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Global): 4 Year Anniversary
> ---- Click to return to the top of the page. For the Japanese version of this page, see here. 'World Tournament n°28' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Desert Rescue! Giru Saves the Day!' • 4th Anniversary! Pan's Secret Adventure • World Tournament! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor? ---- Dokkan Awakenings x15 ---- Farmable Cards x5 Reward Cards ---- ---- New Cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr.' ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 'Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan' Stage 2 • Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x7 x12 x7 x7 'Dragon Ball GT: 7 Shadow Dragons Saga' • Extreme Z-Battle: Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. • Wish Upon an Eternal Dragon • Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! Stage 4, 5 & 6 ---- Farmable Cards x5 x15 x40 x30 x30 'Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: GT Special Edition (10th)' ---- Reward Card ---- ---- New Cards ---- x1 x3 x3 x1 x7 x7 x1 x7 x12 x12 x12 'The Universe Is in Peril! Birth of the Shadow Dragons' • Extreme Z-Battle: The Omnipotent Shadow Dragon Omega Shenron ---- Reward Card ---- 'Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 10x x10 10x x10 x20 x20 x20 x20 x20 x20 x35 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- New Cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Netherworld Demon Super Janemba' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 x12 x20 x12 x12 x12 x20 x12 x12 'New Enemies! Androids in Action' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x20 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x20 'World Tournament n°29' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 ---- World Tournament rewards ---- 'Emerge! Mysterious Monster Cell' • Ultimate Confrontation! The Cell Games • Boss Rush (Stage 8) • Super Battle Road (Stage 21-30) • Tricks Won't Work! Tile Breaking Challenge • Ultimate Leveling Up! Chamber of Spirit and Time ---- Farmable Cards ---- x10 x10 ---- Reward Cards ---- 'Transcendent Awakening Surpassing the Strongest' • The Horrific Cell Games Stage 4 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 'Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: Androids Edition' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x30 x30 'Ultimate Confrontation! The Cell Games' Stage 6 - 10 • Extreme Z-Area: Androids/Cell Saga • Infinite Dragon Ball History • Evolution of the Ultimate Life Form ---- Extreme-Z Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' ' x15 x40 x30 x30' 'Extreme Z-Battle: Horrifying Resurrection Perfect Cell' ---- Extreme-Z Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x35 x21 x7 x7 'World Tournament n°30' ---- World Tournament rewards ---- ---- New Cards ---- 'Warrior of Fury! Super Saiyan' • Cataclysmic Clash! Final Showdown with Frieza • Extreme Z-Battle: Storm of Terror Frieza (2nd Form) • Fighting Legend: Goku ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x77 x35 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x5 ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 'The 12th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' 'Extreme Z-Battle: Countdown to Despair Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 'Perfect Disguise?! SOS to the Fortune-Teller' • Ghostly Prank Stage 2 • TRICK OR TREAT! Majin Buu's Candy Mischief! Stage 2 • LR Frieza (Full Power) ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x20 x20 x21 x21 x35 x35 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x20 'Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan' Revamp • Extreme Z-Battle: Eternal Horror Legendary Super Saiyan Broly ---- Farmable Cards ---- x5 x7 x5 ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' 'Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds' Stage 3 • Miracle Sword of Light Stage 2 • Vegeta's Demise?! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu • Boss Rush Stage 9 • The 13th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x35 x77 x35 Farmable Cards ---- x10 x5 'Extreme Z-Battle: Dark Menace Goku Black' • Dragon Ball Super: Broly Stage 12 ---- Farmable Cards x10 x10 Extreme Z-Awakening ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' 'World Tournament n°31' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Beyond God - The Ultimate Secret' Stage 2 • Assemble! Warriors of Universe 6 • The 14th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x77 x35 x35 x35 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x10 'Galactic Crisis!!' Renewal • Extreme Z-Battle: Fire of Vengeance Golden Frieza ---- Dokkan Awakenings x21 x3 x3 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x12 x12 x12 x12 x12 ---- New Cards ---- 'Looming Menace' ---- Farmable Cards ---- x15 x777 'Unified as a Super Namekian' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x77 x35 x35 'Extreme Z-Battle: Welcome to Hell Perfect Cell' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x40 x30' 'SDBH World Mission: Prison Planet Saga' • The 15th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x20 x20 x20 x20 x20 x20 ---- New Cards ---- ---- Farmable Cards ---- x20 'Maiden's Love update' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x20 x20 ---- New Cards ---- 'Beacon of Hope in the War-Stricken Future' Stage 2 • Fight Against Despair! Renewal • Extreme Z-Battle: Fierce Battle Saga ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x77 x35 x7 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x40 x30' ' x15 x40 x40 x30' ' x15 x40 x40 x30' ' x15 x40 x40 x30' ' x15 x40 x40 x30' ' x15 x40 x40 x30' ' x15 x40 x40 x30' ---- Farmable Cards ---- x15 x15 'Extreme Z-Battle: Next-Level Strike Super Saiyan God SS Goku' • Extreme Z-Area: Fight Against Despair! ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' ' x15 x40 x30 x30' x12 x20 x12 x12 x12 x20 x12 x12 'LR INT Goku' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x12 x12 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x7 x3 x3 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- x12 x20 x12 x12 Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Guide Category:Mobile